Path of the Chosen One
by heutsmaityp
Summary: The first of his kind on a planet far removed from the rest of the Galactic Republic, watch as Naruto becomes a jedi and changes the path of a former slave. Naruto X Star Wars
1. Prologue

A/N I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

A/N I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Prologue

It had been waiting a long time for a chance to speak to its host. A being such as itself was not known for its patience and had quickly grown angry at being imprisoned, however as much as the beast wanted to be free another part of itself, a part far older than the beast, a former human like its host was trying to reign in the beast demonic bloodlust that wanted nothing more than to break free of the small boy who was its host and rain destruction upon the village that had sealed it away. For you see the being that had was imprisoned had not always been a the beast it was now, it was once a man named Revan, a man who once a Jedi who in wanting to protect the innocent lives being slaughtered by a great army that was sweeping across the galaxy crushing all resistance. And while his intentions may have been honorable he was quickly corrupted by the power that he wielded and fell to the dark side, eventually becoming a dark lord of the sith that was feared even more so than the army that he had defeated.

Revan was eventually defeated by what remained of the Jedi Order and was thought to have been killed in punishment for his crimes, however what none of the Jedi knew was that the Force, the power that made the Jedi so powerful was not simply an energy that bound all life together but it had a will of its own and was alive. This being felt that death was not sufficient for the man who had killed billions of people and decided that Revan's punishment would be to be sent to a distant planet that had no knowledge of the Force or of the fact that there were thousands of other planets with strange and wondrous beings inhabiting them.

Upon appearing on the planet Revan quickly learned what happened, but being sent to an uncharted planet was not the worst part of his punishment, the Force had made him immortal but stripped away his ability to use the Force. In the end Revan's hatred of what had been done to him changed his soul into that of a giant nine-tailed fox that quickly became known as the Kyuubi, the most powerful demon that world had ever seen.

Now despite his past, Revan would have never tried to calm the beast that he had become but for the first time in his long existence on this world he felt something that he hadn't felt since before his imprisonment, the Force. Even without his ability to wield the Force he was able to feel the strength of this boy's connection to the Force and was curious as to how this came to be; curious enough that he was calming the beast so that he could eventually summon the boy's mind to him, allowing him to speak directly to the boy.

All he needed for that to happen was for the boy to become injured enough so that he could summon the boy's mind into his cell. Having been able to see into the boy's memories he knew this wouldn't take long as the boy constantly being chased and beaten by the villagers, who hated his container for having the Kyuubi sealed within him. The villagers in their rage and grief over their dead families and friends who had been killed by the Kyuubi could not understand the boy, Naruto, was not the beast but simply its jailer.

In fact at this very moment Naruto was being chased by these very same villagers and was about to be cornered in a back alleyway that the boy had run into. When the villagers finally caught up to him they showed no mercy, using clubs and knives and clubs to beat the him until he was barely breathing and laying in a puddle of his own blood.

Inside the seal another being had just entered the cage that sealed the beast the villagers were trying to kill. This being was the Force, who had taken on the appearance of a kindly young woman and was immediately attacked by the Kyuubi who in his hatred of her tried to kill her, ignoring the protests of the former Jedi within him. Raising her hand the woman flicked her wrist at the giant demon and sent him hurling across the cell into the far wall, where she pinned him there.

"Now that was inappropriate," the woman said calmly, however her voice was laced with power.

Growling the Kyuubi eventually realized that even with all the power that he had obtained as a demon he was still no match for the woman in front of him and calmed enough for Revan to regain control. "Why have you come?"

Smiling beatifically at the former Jedi in front of her she said "And I thought that you would be relieved to see me."

"You banished me to this planet and took away my power, why would I be happy to see you?" Revan spoke angrily.

"First it was never your power, it was, is and always will be my power, never forget that" She spoke emphasizing the last part. "And I am here to offer you a chance to end your suffering."

"What!?"

"You want your freedom, your _power,_ and your mortality?"

Growling he replied "You know I do. What's the catch?"

"As you are no doubt aware, your host has the ability to become a Jedi. However with no Jedi on this planet to train him his potential will never be reached. In exchange for your freedom, your power and your mortality you will have to teach this boy in the ways of the Force. He will be needed in a few years, the chosen one approaches and he will need the guidance of this one to avoid an evil the over shadows anything even you did."

Shocked at being given this chance Revan quickly accepted.

Smiling in satisfaction, the Force released him from the wall. "Be careful though, this child cannot turn to the dark as you did, should he fall your punishment will return tenfold. However this does not mean I want him trained in the ways of the Jedi Code, while a decent set of guidelines it has become too limiting and will not allow Naruto to do what needs to be done."

"Then how should I train him?" Revan asked confused.

"The people of this world, the shinobi, have good understanding of what power is and how it should be used." The Force said in explanation.

"Are you serious? I have met many shinobi in my time here and some of them have been even more evil than I ever was." Revan stated his confusion having only been compounded.

"The ones of this village understand better than most, they fight for those that are precious to them, but still know when and where to use their power and how to deal with their emotions. For that is where the Jedi of now have failed, they no longer acknowledge their emotions, simply shove them aside so as not to become burdened by them instead of understanding them and embracing them." Pausing to allow what she had said to sink in she continued "You knew it better than most when you were still a Jedi, you embraced your emotions but did not let them rule you."

Nodding his head in thought he said "You know that if he ever meets the Jedi council they will shun him and possibly try to seal his abilities away. And if he were to be trained as shinobi as well, the entire council would still be able to stop him."

"Should they attempt to do so, I will step in." She stated with authority.

Eyes going wide Revan finally understood just how important his host was in her eyes. "So you plan to have him leave this planet?"

"Of course."

"He will need a ship, and the people of this world are still thousands of years from being able to build one with the ability to cross the galaxy."

"When the time comes, I will have ship brought here. Now I must go, the boy's life is in danger and will need the healing abilities of the demon to survive." With that she disappeared leaving him to wonder about how he was so train the boy if he trapped in here.

A moment later his question was answered as his demonic body glowed brightly changing from a giant fox to what he had looked like before complete with his armor and lightsaber, however he noticed that he no longer had the foxes power as that had been stayed within the cage to heal the boy. In that instant he was enveloped in a bright light again and transported to outside of the boy who was rapidly healing now that the villagers had left him to die. When Naruto had finished healing Revan picked him up and walked to the boy's apartment, knowing the way from the boy's memories.

Walking away he realized that his life would never be the same and that the life of this boy was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Chapter 1

Naruto's blue eyes opened to the light of a new sunrise streaming through the window, _his_ bedroom window, while on any other day it would be a normal sight it confused him to no end this time. The last thing he could remember happening was lying on the ground in an alley in a puddle of his own blood as villagers surrounded him jeering as he was being beaten to death. Slowly sitting up he took care not to reopen any of the wounds he remembered suffering. However his confusion only grew as felt no pain, no stiffness. Looking down he saw that there were no wounds on his body, not even any scars from the knife wounds he knew he had suffered. Slowly his shock at this phenomenon faded allowing him to finally realize that there was a man in all black armor standing in his doorway, the man was six feet tall with dark brown eyes that seemed almost black, a strong angular face and short black hair giving the man a powerful and imposing air.

"Who are you?" Naruto stuttered at the man.

"No one you need to worry about, young one. My name is Revan." The man said calmly projecting an aura tranquility at the boy hoping to calm him down.

It succeeded.

"What are you doing here?"

Revan was mildly impressed, the boy was capable suppressing his fear in order to understand the situation. He remebered that the demon side of his personality, the kyuubi, was not impressed with the boys intelligence. "I brought you here last night after you were healed."

"Why?"

"That is a very complicated question with an answer that will take a while to explain. So why don't you get dressed and then come to the table where breakfast is waiting and I will explain there." He replied before leaving Naruto to get dressed in a hurry as he was eager to here the explanation as well as eat.

Sitting down at the table a moment later Naruto noticed that breakfast was a simple meal of fruit and rice, neither of which was something he remembered having in his apartment. Naruto stared at Revan with an expression of obvious interest waiting for the man to begin.

Chuckling Revan said "You might want to start eating as this will take a while. Long ago in a place very far away I was once a jedi knight, something similar to a shinobi, except we were dedicated to keeping the peace. When I was in my early twenties a group warriors known as the Mandalorians decided they wanted to go to war trying to take over everything in an effort to prove their strength. The Jedi council, our ruling body, decided that it wouldn't go to war as they believed that there was an even greater threat approaching, and in their inaction many people were being killed. I and my companion Malak decided to leave the jedi and fight, we eventually led the Republic, our government to victory but by then we had fallen to our arrogance and went from saviors to conquerors. By the time we were eventually stopped we had killed more people than the Mandalorians. Malak was killed in the final battle and I was banished after being stripped of my powers and sent to live here.

" When I arrived was an angry man who fell so far into my anger that I was consumed by it and eventually became the demon that you know as the Kyuubi."

At that Naruto shuddered in fear and started to rise from the table trying to run away.

"Stop." The command was given in a calm voice but the power behind it was overpowing making Naruto believe beyond a shadow of a doubt that this man was really what he said he was. "Sit back down, please." Unwillingly Naruto sat back down looking scared and confused.

"I apologize for that however my story has to be told. Now I know you were told that the kyuubi was killed by the fourth hokage, however not even he was capable of killing me. Instead he sealed me into a newborn child, his child."

"Me. He sealed it into me." Naruto said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"That's why everyone hates me, they think I'm you."

"Yes, your father was truly an incredible man. He understood what it meant to be a true leader." Revan said with reverance.

"Why me, why not some other child?"

"Think about it Naruto, If you were in his place could you really ask some parent to sacrifice their child when you had your own?"

With his head down in deep thought Naruto replied "No."

Nodding his head Revan decided to continue with his story. "Since that night I have been sealed in you, until last night."

This brought Naruto's head up, "What!?"

"Last night when you were about to die I was visited by a being with more power than any being ever has in all of history. She offered me a choice. I could continue living as the demon sealed within you or be returned to my former self, my power returned in exchange for training you."

"Training me?"

"Yes, I will be instructing you in the ways of the jedi as well as what I learned about shinobi when I was the kyuubi."

"Why? Why me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because young one," A woman's voice said from behind Naruto, "you will be needed."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked whirling around to look at the woman who had appeared behind him.

"I am many things young one but Revan knows me as The Force."

"The Force? What's that?"

"The Force is the energy that binds, surrounds and flows though all living things. It is without end. And it is the power that jedi wield. You child have a very strong connection with the Force, unfortunately you are the first person to be born with the power to use the Force on the world, as such Revan is the only one capable of teaching you."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes unable to believe what was going on.

Seeing that he would be unable to take any more she decided to leave but not without "And remember child, a jedi is never alone. The Force will always be with you."

After she left Revan decided that further explanation could wait until later, Naruto had had enough of a shock for today. "Naruto," he began waiting for the boy to focus on him. "I think we have covered enough for today, you should probably go think on what you've been told today, and then give me an answer when you're ready."

"An answer?" Naruto asked his voice sounding detached as if he was already miles away.

"On whether you want to be a jedi. This path is not easy and calls for great sacrifices. The choice is yours."

Without saying a word Naruto slowly rose from the table and left to be alone with his thoughts for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until nightfall that naruto returned to his small apartment, he found his teacher seated on the floor meditating. Naruto waited patiently for Revan to finish before simply stating "I accept."

Revan smiled, "Then get some rest, your training begins tomorrow."

And it was with that that six year old Naruto would begin his journey to becoming something far greater than his world had ever seen before.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Chapter 2

From that night on Naruto's days were filled with training. He advanced quickly in both the shinobi and jedi arts with a master whose attention was devoted solely to him. Revan was careful to instruct him in meditation and centering himself so that his emotions never ruled him before ever teaching him the offensive uses of a jedi's power. He did not want Naruto to lose himself to his emotions when he was learning how to wield a lightsaber or especially the Force compulsion. Revan knew that Naruto was still angry over how the villagers had treated him and did not want Naruto to lash out at the weak minded villagers. This was not to say that Naruto was without emotions, he was just taught how to use his emotions and not let them use him as so many jedi who had fallen to the dark side had done.

Naruto continued to train in this manner until he was thirteen years old, the age at which he would normally graduate from the academy had he gone. However, as he was learning from a being who'd had literally thousands of years of time to observe and learn the ways of the shinobi he felt no need to enter the academy, something that caused Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage no end of confusion.

FLASHBACK

_There was knock at his apartment door, rising out of his meditation pose the now eight year old Naruto went to answer it, revealing an old man who had always been kind to Naruto and was the leader of their village._

"_Hello Jiji," Naruto greeted with a small smile._

"_Good morning Naruto-kun," the old man replied a kindly smile on his face._

_Stepping to the side Naruto invited his self-proclaimed grandfather into his home._

"_Thank you," the Hokage said as he seated himself at Naruto's kitchen table. "I am here to inform you that tomorrow you will be starting at the ninja academy."_

_Due to his jedi training the only indication that the Hokage had that Naruto was surprised was a slight widening of his eyes. "I forgot all about the academy." Naruto said, confusing Sarutobi. "I am sorry Jiji, but I won't be going."_

"_Why not Naruto-kun? I remember when becoming a ninja was you thought about." Sarutobi said trying to find out why the young boy who had always been so vocal about becoming a ninja and taking over his job._

"_It's difficult to explain jiji, but I just don't think I want to do that anymore. I have a new dream." Naruto said calmly, something else which confused the Hokage even more. This Naruto was not the rambunctious little boy that would run about screaming to get attention._

"_And what would that be, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Something that will take me much farther than being a shinobi could." The young jedi-ninja said making no effort to clear up any of the old man's obvious confusion._

_From that point on Naruto would answer no more questions about why he would no longer become a shinobi and continued to refuse to join the academy no matter what the Hokage said to try and persuade him._

END FLASHBACK

After his conversation with the Hokage Naruto's training began in earnest, even if it had to conducted in secret so that the Hokage wouldn't find out, no longer did he focus on meditation but on the different forms of martial arts and eventually the katas for how to wield a lightsaber. The reliance on the lightsaber was something that Revan believed was a weakness that jedi could not afford and Revan was deliberate in teaching Naruto how to fight with his hands, feet or any weapon he could find so as not to rely on a lightsaber.

From there Naruto was taught how to wield the Force in an active manner, not just to feel the world around him but to move objects, make himself faster, influence another's mind and even project lightning.

His shinobi training continued in the same manner, he was taught how control his chakra, so that he wasn't throwing too much into any of the minor ninjutsu he learned. His ninjutsu training was somewhat of a disappointment to him as Revan didn't know any true ninjutsu, only how to control chakra directly and use it to manipulate the elements. Any ninjutsu Naruto did learn he either created himself or stole from other shinobi by watching them train.

During all this Revan also trained Naruto how to think and act in a manner that would not escalate the situation, telling Naruto that jedi were supposed to be the peacekeepers of the galaxy, not its warriors. Naruto was also taught how to speak Galactic basic and all of the primary subjects that a jedi padawan would learn.

For Naruto this was a great time in his life and he would have happily continued in this fashion had the Hokage not invited him to the final round of the chuunin exams that would be taking place the next day. While this in and of itself would not have been a major setback or change to his training both master and apprentice could sense that a change was coming soon.

The morning of the exams Naruto rose with the sun sensing that whatever was going to happen today would change the world as he knew it.

"What's troubling you?" his master asked sensing his unease.

"I'm not sure master. Something just feels different today." Naruto replied confessing his unease.

Nodding his head Revan replied "Yes I feel it too. What do your feelings tell you?"

"Only that whatever is going to happen revolves around the tournament today."

"Very good Naruto, you're feelings serve you well." Revan said pleased with his padawan. Reaching into his robes he withdrew a silver cylinder that Naruto knew very well. "I want you to take this with you today."

"But Master that is yours." Naruto said trying to protest. "What if you need it?"

"There is a feeling of great change coming and I believe you will need it today more than I, besides if I have taught you nothing else the lightsaber does not make the jedi, besides I am hardly defenseless without it." Revan replied smiling to his worried student as he continued to hold the weapon out to the boy.

When he still did not take the blade Revan continued, "Naruto, you have learned a great deal in our time together so far and you know as well as I do that nothing happens without a reason. Had you been raised in the Republic you would have already built your own lightsaber. And, you will be at the center of change today, if your feelings are correct, so I believe you will have more need of this than I will."

And with that Naruto finally took his Master's weapon putting it into one of the many concealed pockets in his pants.

"Now I believe you need to center yourself before you leave, your Hokage will be here in a short while to take you."


End file.
